Weak Anthropic Principle
The Weak Anthropic Principle is a weird name for a ship. Fiction IDW Generation 1 continuity The Weak Anthropic Principle was employed by the Decepticons as a prisoner escort ship piloted by Crankcase. Then it was hijacked by Krok and Spinister, who locked up Crankcase somewhere and freed the ship's sole prisoner, Flyhigh (nicknamed Misfire thanks to his crime), as they'd promised to the late Thundersaur. A while later, Flywheels drifted into their path and was brought aboard. However, wartime trauma led Krok to convince himself that he was a squad leader who'd "found" the ship in order to track down his squad, who he'd been separated from after the end of the war. The rest of his gang (now including Crankcase) had supposedly been picked up over the course of his travels, and they all set out as "expropriation specialists", scavenging energon and spare parts from anywhere they could get, such as the Decepticon corpses on Clemency. After teaming up with the fugitive Fulcrum, the W.A.P.'s crew was contacted by the Decepticon Justice Division and during the subsequent battle, Flywheels was killed. When the D.J.D. left Clemency to pursue Overlord, the surviving Scavengers returned to the Weak Anthropic Principle with Fulcrum and the brain-damaged Grimlock. Later, when Fulcrum left the ship to rescue Misfire from the Galactic Council's death row on Constancy, the crew remaining aboard the Weak Anthropic Principle—Krok, Crankcase and Spinister—were all incapacitated by Tyrest's universal killswitch. The crew of the Weak Anthropic Principle were playing a game of "Shoot Shoot Bang Bang" when the ship's pilot Crankcase joined in, leaving the W.A.P. to crash into the planet of Tebris VII. Shortly afterwards, the ship was boarded by the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord Fortress Maximus, looking for Grimlock, but Krok and Crankcase were able to bluff him into believing that they had endangered the lives of some Roboids nearby and when he left to save them, the Scavengers escaped the planet in the Weak Anthropic Principle. The Scavengers stopped off at Earth so Crankcase could meet an online friend of his, "CONS4EVA". The friend, as it turned out, was in fact a Dire Wraith who wanted Crankcase's help in completing a Temptorian religious ceremony known as "The Crossover". With the help of human MP3, the two completed the ceremony and opened a portal to a higher plane of existence...a portal far too small for anyone to enter. Krok offered both aliens a spot on the W.A.P. which CONS4EVA declined, only asking for a ride to the nearest starhub, but MP3 readily accepted. Unfortunately for him however, Fulcrum took off before he could board. The Scavengers eventually made their way to Frayus to loot "Camp Conclave", an abandoned Decepticon outpost rumoured to be rich in ununtrium and left their ship in orbit. While they searched the outpost however, the Galactic Council and the Black Block Consortia arrived to do battle on the planet. The Scavengers tried to escape but were unable to teleport back to their ship, theorizing that the W.A.P. had been damaged in the crossfire. ''Transformers: Universe'' Notes *First seen in "Some Of My Best Friends Are Autobots", the Weak Anthropic Principle is a Decepticon-purple version of the Ark's Generation 1 cartoon animation model. After crashing on Tebris VII the bridge, with rocks bulging in through the windows, resembles the interior of the cartoon's Autobot Headquarters. *In "Animals", Red Alert describes it as a Model 84 exploration vessel registered to the Autobots, but linked to the Scavengers. This doesn't really jive with Flywheels recognizing it as "one of the new prisoner escort ships" in use by the Decepticons. Category:Decepticon starships